Truth Or Dare: Which Would You Choose
by MaLfOySgUrL3993
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are bored to death. They have a get together with their friends then the idea of truth or dare comes up. And you should only guess what happens next. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now!

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are bored out of their minds. So they decide to have a party. But the party is boring and so they decide to play a game at the party. A game of Truth Or Dare!

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 1- What if we turn this...

Harry, Ron and Hermione were bored to death. They decided to have a little 'party' with their friends. So they called up Ginny, Draco, and Lavender. Everyone said yes and came over. They had tons of drinks and snacks. They also had music to entertain them. But then it started getting boring and so Hermione decided to bring up a muggle game that she used to play with her muggle friends.

"Hey guys," Hermione exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What game, Granger?" Malfoy questioned.

"Well, I don't know if a git like you would like it," Hermione said sarcastically. "Anyway it is a muggle game called Truth or Dare."

"Hmm... sounds interesting," Harry said. "How do you play?"

"Well, the rules are very simple. You ask a person truth or dare. If the person says 'truth,' ask him or her a question. The question could be whatever you'd like to know. If the person says 'dare' you have to dare them to do something. The dare could be anything. The catch is... if you don't want to do the dare you will have to do something even worse than the dare."

"Alright who starts" questioned Ron.

"I'll start. Ron truth or dare," Hermione said.

"Err... truth," Ron said uneasily.

"Would you let Harry fuck Ginny?"

"That is an outrageous question Hermione," Ron said. "Well, the truth is no I wouldn't!"

"RON! I AM NOT ELEVEN YEARS OLD ANYMORE! I should be the one to decide who I want to sleep with. Not my brother who probably hasn't even had sex yet! Have you?"

"That is a personal question! I am not saying whether I've gotten laid yet or not! Why don't you ask Fred and George that question! See what they say!"

"Who cares what Fred and George say because Ron I have news for you... we already fucked! Now will you please ask someone truth or dare already!"

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed while he put his hands into fists. "Oh, fine. Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... err... I dare you to do a strip tease to the song Dip It Low by Christina Millian."

"Alright. Just get the song playing," Draco said with all confidence and with a smirk on his face.

Hermione got the song playing. Before she started singing Draco danced around a little bit. As she started singing Draco pulled off his shirt, and showed off his great muscular body. Then he kicked his shoes off. And he started to unbutton his pants. He pulled his pants off slowly. The only thing he was left in was his green and silver boxers and his socks. Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically and the girls were just staring in awe. As the song was almost done, Hermione exclaimed, "Get the boxers off already!"

Draco didn't listen, but said, "Why? Do you wanna see how big my cock is?"

Hermione didn't answer that, but Lavender did. "Hell yeah!"

He just smirked and said, "Sorry, but the song is over."

He then put all his clothes back on and asked, "Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you fuck me, right here, right now?"

"After seeing that... hmm... yeah! ... I have an idea! Instead of doing something worse than the dare, what if we turn this into a strip truth or dare. Ya know like if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare you take off one piece of clothing. Shoes count, but watches, bracelets, necklaces, etc. don't count."

"I'm for it," Harry said dying to know how Ron would react when he sees his sister half naked, if she didn't wish to do the dare.

Everyone else said yes too. The guys were particularly happy because they would get to see their girlfriends half to fully naked again.

"Alright my turn. Lavender truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Draco a lap dance," Ginny said.

"Fine, but could you put Dip It Low back on," Lavender said as Hermione put the song back on. "Now Draco... you only get half the song so you better savor it while it lasts."

As soon as the song started she started giving Draco a lap dance. She was still fully clothed, but Draco was still enjoying it. Every time Christina Millian sung the chorus she 'dipped it low.' And when she 'dipped it low' she got really crazy and Draco was enjoying it then...

"The songs over. Now it's my turn."

"But... but!" Draco said sadly.

"No buts Draco. Truth or dare?" Lavender questioned.

"Truth," Harry answered.

"Who was the first person you fucked?"

"Err... I think I'll take off something," Harry said as he took off his shoes.

"Alright truth or Dare," Harry asked Hermione

"Dare..."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

UPDATE: On my Hermione and Draco... story the next chapter is going to be in there point of views again and sorry if you don't like that but the writers block isn't doing any good for me. I don't know when I am going to post it and finish writing it... hopefully in a day or so.

A/N: Well... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So about Hermione's dare, what should it be? Tell, me if you like it, hate it, love it etc. Oh and if you are wondering where they are- they are at Harry and Ron's apartment, and who's going out with who- Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Draco/Lavender. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- I am backk! WOO! Okay now onto the long awaited chapter! (Characters will seem OOC! So don't yell at me!)

Chapter 2- Hermione choosing dare and...

"Dare," Hermione said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Hmm, I dare you to... go and change into a sheet, _only_ a sheet and then belly dance for a little bit," said Harry with a smirk.

"But, humph! Fine, I'll do it even though I could just take something off. I won't chicken out like all of you!" exclaimed Hermione. This prompted everyone to gasp.

"Ohhhh… GO HERMS!" shouted Ginny. Hermione started to squirm at the sound of her old nickname.

Hermione did as she was dared to do. _Damn Harry_, she thought. She went into her room and shut the door so no one got a peek before hand. _Gosh, I cannot believe I am actually doing this. They wouldn't even answer the silliest of questions! I think I am going to regret this later. _Hermione thought, but was mumbling them quietly to herself.

She came out of the room and Ron was very amazed, it is not that he had never seen her body before, but it was even better with a sheet. All of a sudden a rush anger came over him just like that. As if to say 'Hermione, put your clothes on right now!' Ron didn't want anyone else to see her body but him, only him and well her of course.

Hermione was oblivious to Ron's anger as she was having too much fun dancing around in only a sheet. _Ooo! This is fun! Should I be having this much fun? Eh, whatever, and it seems that the boys are satisfied with my great job. Oh no, why does Ron look angry! Ugh, he has to get jealous of the little bit of attention I get. I have to have a big talk to him about it; otherwise I don't see how I can stay with him._ Hermione thought to herself as she was finishing off her dare.

"Wow Hermione. That was, well great," Harry congratulated, but quickly disagreed as he saw both Weasleys getting angry with him, "um, I mean no, no that, uh, wasn't good at all." Hermione started to laugh at this.

"It would have been better and nicer if it had only been just me watching Hermione without everyone else gawking at her," Ron exclaimed angrily his ears turning a brighter red than his hair.

"Gosh Ron, lighten up will you! Why can't you just let me be me? You know, me, myself, my own person without letting your jealousy get the better of you," Hermione said trying to not raise her voice.

Ron had let what Hermione said to him sink in. Ron had a bit of an epiphany right then. _Hermione is a smart girl, what am I doing? I never wanted to screw this up._ Ron thought to himself.

"I'm sorry babe. How about," he lowered his voice to a sexy whisper at this, "later on you put that sheet back on and well you know."

"Men, always want the make-up sex right away," Hermione said loudly enough so that everyone could hear this. "Yes baby, of course, maybe later okay, we're playing a game right now," Hermione said dropping her voice this time. Ron smirked at this.

"Hermione, ask someone truth or dare already!" Lavender exclaimed, while still giggling about Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Okay, Lavender truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… truth," Lavender answered.

"Who was your first fuck?"

"Err, well I'd rather not say. People in this very room will get mad at me," Lavender said in a small voice.

"Alright well then why don't you just tell me? It can't be that bad," Hermione questioned. Lavender agreed and whispered a name into Hermione's ear.

"See that person isn't so bad, or at least I don't think so. But yes you're right people in this room will get mad at you, so it'll just be between you and me," Hermione said as quietly as possible.

"well, come on if you are not going to tell _all_ of us then take something off honey," Draco said with the utmost disgust that she only told Hermione.

"Fine, fine. I have no problem with that. I'll just take off my bra," Lavender said as she started to undo the hook.

"Aww man, do you have to torture me like this sweetie? No wait! Don't take off your bra because then when you have to take off your shirt, your bra won't be there anymore!" Draco cried out, fearing that the other guys would want to take Lavender away from him.

"Aww honey, you're a little jealous aren't you? Don't worry sweetheart you'll experience the greatest fuck of your life if you just let me take my bra off," Lavender said in almost baby talk. Draco wiggled his eyebrows at this and agreed.

A few hours had passed and it was night fall. Since everyone was down to almost their last pieces of clothing everyone agreed to change the game a bit. Now, instead of taking off clothes, they had to take a shot of firewhiskey.

Just as Hermione was taking a shot of firewhiskey as to not answer a certain question, there was a knock at the door. "Who could this be now?" asked Ron his words a bit slurred.

"I dunno. But don't worry guys I'll get up and get it," Harry said. He was now down to only his boxers. He didn't know who it could be and wasn't up for getting his clothes back on for it.

"Harry,"

"What are you doing in only your boxers?"

A.N- well I am back and I hope you like this chapter… I never thought this story was so good. And now I see that there are well over 50 hits to this story… but who knows. Reviews are welcome:)


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- well here is the conclusion to my little cliffhanger… hehe!

Chapter 3- The pranksters arrive…

"Harry,"

"What are you only doing in your boxers?" George started, while Fred finished the thought.

"Hi, Fred. Hi, George." Harry replied, disregarding their question totally.

As Fred and George went further into the flat they saw that everybody was down to only their underwear. They just looked around and gave a puzzled look to everyone and then eventually to one another.

"We're afraid to ask, but why is…"

"Everyone only in their, uh, underwear?" this time Fred started, while George finished his thought.

"Well, before you came and rudely interrupted us we were playing a game of strip Truth or Dare. But then someone changed the game to every time you don't want to take a shot… uh I mean every time you don't want to do a dare or answer a question you take a shot," Draco said snottily.

"Whoa Draco—a little bit tipsy there now are we! Just how many shots did you have to take?" Fred asked.

"Uh…" there was a long pause, "uh I think two shots maybe," Draco said with a flushed face. Draco was never really good with his alcohol intake.

"Hahaha!! Hahahahahaha!! WOW!!" Fred and George could not stop laughing. For such a guy like Malfoy he could only handle two shots before he started getting drunk. They both found it pretty pathetic considering both of them could take at least five shots before they start feeling it take over.

"Hey! Hey! Shut the fcuk up man! You don't want to see me angry when I'm drunk, okay!!" Draco clumsily put both fists up in an attempt to scare them away. But they just started laughing their heads off again.

Draco threw a punch at Fred, but missed. Then at George and what do ya know he missed again. This time everyone broke out in laughter. Draco got so angry that he tried to punch anyone that was close to him, but only this time he hit himself right smack dab in the face. The whole room was now hissing with giggles, laughter, and… snorting?

Draco threw his arms in the air, gave up, and fell back onto the couch near Lavender. Lavender, still being pretty sober, hopped onto Draco and started snuggling with him.

"All right! All right! Let's stop this rubbish and start playing truth or dare!" Fred exclaimed.

"Okay then, Fred, truth or dare?" Ron questioned him.

"Come on! Like you really needed to ask me that! Dare little bro'!" Fred exclaimed with much anticipated pleasure.

"Hmm… let's see…" Ron said as he clapped his hands together and started rubbing them back and forth. "I dare you to… prank phone call mum and pretend to be her long lost son Percy!

"Ooh! Mum won't like that very much! But alas, I cannot turn down a dare!" Fred exclaimed as he was getting the phone.

Now that they were older they all decided it was best to stay up-to-date with the muggle world. Harry and Hermione, being the only ones to know how to use a phone, taught all the Weasley's how to use a telephone.

"Oh and don't forget to put it on speaker phone!" Ron added in a low whisper.

Fred dialed the familiar phone number. Ring… Ringg… Ringgg… "Hello?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Well, hello dear old mother. It's been a very long time since we've talked," Fred said, using his best Percy voice.

"Per… Percy?!" Molly Weasley stuttered, shock evident in her voice.

"Of course, mother, who else would it be?!" Fred said with an accusatory undertone.

"Well, I don't know now do I?" Molly said angrily. "How dare you call me and undermine me!" With a violent click, Molly hung up on whom she believed to be her estranged son.

"My own mum hung up on me!" Fred whined. "As much as that was fun, I would really like to tell her that it was me. I'd rather not have her old another thing against him, even though we all have the same mutual feelings toward him."

"Oh come on! Give it a rest! We all hate him! And he's never going to come back. Plus that wasn't part of the dare!" Ron snapped at his brother.

"Look I feel sorta guilty. I mean it was mum. Anyone else, I wouldn't give two sickles. But…" Fred trailed off.

"Oh all right. Here!" Ron gave in.

"I'll put it on speaker," Fred dialed the number again. Ring… Ringg… "WHAT?!" Molly screamed.

"Mum! Calm down. It's only me, Fred!"

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry. I thought you were Percy. He just called me, but I hung up on him."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about… (long pause)… now don't get mad at me… but it was me who called you… I was dared to! And well you know how I love the thrill of a dare!"

Molly burst out into laughter! Everyone in the room gave each other puzzled looks.

"Mum?!"

"Oh ho! Fred! I'm thankful that it was only you! I felt horrible for being like that to him, well you. I didn't like it one bit!"

"Well, I'm glad I gave you a good laugh mum! Bye mum, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Fred, tell everyone I say hello."

"She took that a whole lot better than I thought!" Fred exclaimed.

A.N—I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! I am running out of things for them to do/be asked! So if you guys have any suggestions, it will be a great big help! Reviews are appreciated!!

A.N.N—if Fred seems out of character, I made him that way. I just thought he might have a soft spot for Molly, seeing as the twins do seem to apologize for their pranks. Plus, he's a little older and wiser… maybe…

And again, reviews are appreciated! And I also need a good question or dare to ask George! So please suggestions are always welcome too!


End file.
